paintballfandomcom-20200214-history
DYE Precision
Since its founding in 1994 by Dave Dehaan, DYE Precision has grown into one of the biggest manufacturers of paintball equipment in the world. Based in San Diego, California, DYE has offices and factories in the UK, Germany, and Taiwan. Starting out just selling barrels from a garage, DYE now produces all types of high end paintball equipment including paintball markers, loaders, hoppers, protective gear, and casual clothing. Being one of the largest companies in the industry, DYE sponsors many professional paintball teams such as the LA Ironmen, Chicago Aftershock, London Nexus, Toulouse Tontons, Ecuador Evolution, Brasil Jungle Boyz, Colombia Wayout and Tampa Bay Damage.http://www.dyeprecision.comhttp://www.catshackreports.com/2010/04/dye-precision-inc/ History DYE Precision is a paintball manufacturing company that was started by former player Dave Dehaan in 1994, or as you may know him Dave Youngblood. Dave started playing professionally at the age of 14, Dave was by far one of the youngest players in the game and was consequently given the name "Youngblood", which he is known by today. To make extra money while in school, Dave made custom marker modifications. This got him involved in the industry side of the sport. In 1996, the founder of JT USA, John Gregory, gave Dehaan a job helping with equipment at tournaments. Eventually, Dehaan became the head of the paintball division at the company. Difficulties in the company and rumors of it being sold caused Dehaan to pursue a career in law-enforcement. This did not stop Dave from making custom paintball equipment in his spare time, barrels in particular. As popularity of his equipment grew, he manufactured his first round of 100 barrels which he called the "Boomstick" which sold out in two weeks time. The success of these barrels paved the way for the founding of DYE, D'ave '''Y'oungblood 'E'nterprises.http://www.paintball.com/content.php?aid=820 Since the birth of the Boomstick, DYE has made several products that have reset the standards for paintballing and have improved the sport as a whole. In 2003, DYE released its version of the Matrix, a spool valve design electropneumatic paintball marker. The Dye Matrix, also known as the LCD Matrix, was a top-of-the-line high-end marker that became very popular among players and has remained so even today. Since the LCD Matrix, Dye has come out with several other versions of the Matrix, each with different millings, features, and improvements. With the Matrix revolutionizing paintball marker, the DYE Rotor did the same for loaders in 2009. Markers Today there are several types of markers that are made by DYE. Starting in 2003, DYE produced a Dye ultralite Autocker to compete with the Shocktech SFL Autococker. DYE has produced a new model of the matrix every year, each year improving some component of the previous marker marker. In 2010, DYE introduced the DYE NT paintball marker to its gun line. Dye Autococker Dye reflex Autococker Dye ultralite autococker * Dye Matrix # '''LCD (2003) - The LCD Matrix featured a spool valve bolt system which was revolutionary at the time. This system was different than other stacked tube designed guns in that it only had one chamber and used air pressure to fire the bolt and shoot the paintball. This system was quieter and had less recoil than poppet valve style markers which was desirable to tournament players who experienced high rates of fire during play. The LCD Matrix also had a small LCD screen on the side of the grip handle to make adjustments of the marker easier. This screen is where the name originated from.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/Matrix_Manual.pdf # DM4 (2004) - The DYE DM4 introduced the FUSE bolt system which was an improvement of the spool valve style of bolts. New milling was added to make the marker lighter and more aesthetic. The hyper2 inline HPA regulator also made its debut and improved gas efficiency. There was also an on/off nob at the front of the marker that allowed the air to be shut off to the gun and bleed out so serving the gun was possible. The board was improved by adding more adjustments and a better user interface.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM4_Manual.pdf # DM5 - The DYE DM5 was similar to the DM4 with the major changes being milling and board settings. The asa was also changed as well and a lower feedneck. In addition to these improvements, lower operating pressures were achieved through improvements to the bolt.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM5_Manual.pdf # DM6 - The main improvement to the 2006 model of the Martix was addition of the Ultralite frame. This frame cut down on weight drastically and improved grip comfort as well. The Ultralite frame also came with a board that offered different types of firing modes. In 2006 DYE also released the Ultralite frame for previous models as well. The DM6 also boasted a lower operating pressure, an on/off asa, and a tool-less twist locking feedneck.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM6_Manual.pdf # DM7 - The main improvements to the 2007 model were the self-cleaning anti-chop eye system, the adjustable clamp lock feedneck, milling, and improved efficiency and operating pressure. This marker was still lighter and faster than previous markers.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM7_Manual.pdf # DM8 - The DM8 had the, by now, standard milling changes and air efficiency improvements. The anti-chop eye system still used a polycarbonate eye plate that was self-cleaning. The main new addition was the upgrade of the high pressure regulator. DYE developed the Hyper3 to replace the Hyper 2 regulator. This allowed more consistent air flow and lower operating pressure to the gun. The eye covers were also done away with in this model which gave the gun a sleeker and cleaner look.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM8_Manual.pdf # DM9 - Relatively little was changed in the 2009 model of the Matrix. Milling was changed and consequently weight was improved. Gas efficiency was slightly improved. Board settings and functionality were improved. The DM9 had a lower profile than previous models making it even smaller and more comfortable.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM9_Manual.pdf # 2010 DMseries - The 2010 model had similar milling to the 2009 version with a slight hook near the rear of the frame to make carrying easier and to improve aesthetics. The trigger design was different from other models in that it was raked forward. Weight and gas efficiency were also slightly improved.http://www.dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM10_Manual.pdf # 2011 DMseries - The 2011 model had a great deal of improvements. First off, the on/off ultralite airport was introduced. This asa had lots of weight reduction and made the on/off function easier to use as it reverted to a lever rather than a twist knob.easy pistol grip trigger makes an easier grip for pros an first timers. The frame was designed to have a smaller cavity to house the electronics which made things fit more snug and reduce jiggling of components. The Ultralite frame also had a new wrap around grip which allow better ease of access to the board and electronic adjustments. Again milling was done do reduce weight.http://dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/DM11-Manual.pdf * Dye NT "New Technology" - The production of the DYE NT marked a shift from the Matrix line of markers. The NT is very similar to the matrix, the main difference being the new Boost Bolt System. The Boost Bolt was still the spool valve type yet it had some changes to the FUSE Bolt used in the Matrix. This bolt system allowed for better air efficiency, lower recoil, faster rates of fire, and quieter shooting. Other things included on the NT were the second generation Ultralite frame, Ultralite airport, Hyper3 regulator, clamping feedneck, and self-cleaning eyes.http://dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/NT_Manual.pdf Rotor The DYE rotor was released in 2009 as DYE's first loader and was meant to compete with the other high-end hoppers that were already on the market. The rotor was received well by the paintball community mostly because of it high level of performance, easy-ness to use and maintain, and because of the DYE name. The rotor is a force feed hopper that supplies the marker with paintballs to shoot at very high rates of fire. It supplies the marker by actually forcing the paintballs into the breach of the gun. This is done with the new "rotor" designed assembly which resembles a water pump impeller in the hopper. The assembly agitates the paintballs sitting in the hopper and then forces them down the feedtube and into the paintball marker. This is all done without breakage or jamming of the balls. The loader can be disassembled easily into 15 main parts. This allows for easy cleaning and interchanging of parts for repair or upgrade.http://dyematrix.com/manuals/DyeManuals/Rotor_Manual.pdf Proto In the early part of the 2000s, DYE added on a subsidiary company, Proto Paintball. Proto sold similar equipment, markers, and apparel but at a slightly lower price. In 2005, Proto released the PM5 (2005 Proto Matrix) which was very similar to the DYE Matrix line. These guns were mid-range markers that offered the same reliability but with slightly less quality and for a lower price. The main differences between the Proto and DYE models was that the PM5 came with a one piece Proto barrel, standard Proto frame, and had several small internal differences such as a shorter bolt that makes it operate at a higher pressure. In 2006, however, Proto Matrices came stock with a two piece Proto barrel and in 2008 they came stock with an Ultralite frame. Along with the Proto matrix, Proto produces the PMR (Proto Matrix Rail) and the Proto SLG (Super Light Gun). The PMR operates using an "unbalanced" spool valve design which cuts down on cost yet reduces air efficiency. The SLG is even more different in that it uses an "unbalanced" spool valve design, a mechanical solenoid as opposed to a pneumatic solenoid, and it does not use the FUSE bolt system.http://www.protopaintball.com/M8/features.html References External links * DYE Precision * Proto Paintball * Wikipedia Article Category:Manufacturer